80
80 '''is the collective name given to seven persons: * '''WEEDDRAGON, '''the (thankfully non-living) Dreamverse-based primary result of CEF and tool designed to contain Edgar * '''80, '''a secondary result of CEF and a minor antagonist in the Meme Meme Meme Detective Brigade arc * '''Namine, '''the ghost of a high school student and a secondary antagonist of A Tail For the Ages * '''Natalia, '''a woman of no memories who appears towards the end of the Phantom Thief arc and causes the N-Branching * '''Crescent Moon, '''an rogue cat and ally of White Lily in The Prophet Lied//Always Will Be * '''Robert Edward Orville Speedwagon, '''ally of the Joestars in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure parts 1 and 2, and his AU counterpart '''Leechpin * SPW, '''a stand user and the Stray Tangent counterpart of the above listed person. There's also Speedwagon Another World but no one really knows why he exists. Appearance Personality WEEDDRAGON Due to being a keychain, WEEDDRAGON has no personality. However, within most CEF works, they are depicted as rather deadpan and emotionless, yet not quite in a harsh manner, being designed for moe appeal and "no lewding" memes instead. The issue with this, of course, is that it implies regular Speedwagon isn't top waifu material already. As 80 80's personality remains largely unknown due to being mute with the exception of two phrases: "Grunka grunka grunka grunka" and "You don't hate me for being myself, you hate me for being you but better." It is shown that she is illiterate and unable to do basic math, as well as being unable to do tasks such as use money, cook, and brush her teeth. However she is not completely stupid, as she is extremely good at playing "Soviet chess". Despite her silence she is quite enjoys company, and experiences rather vivid emotion although without expressing it. She is extremely loyal towards Edgar and will go great lengths to make him happy, without any concern for ethics. She hates wearing shoes. As Namine During her few appearances, Namine almost always remains silent as well. Based on commentary from Linda it was revealed she "did a good job at maintaining her image as the smart-but-sexy loner everyone wanted to date because they were mysterious". Quiet, but not out of shyness, Namine's greatest fear was looking like she tried too hard. She also quite enjoys toying with the emotions of others and making them jealous, however rarely shows it in her actions, paying careful attention to how others may judge her for it. Post-death they may or may not have become nonsentient, as most of her actions now point to her being tasked as a weapon of sorts. She frequently seduces others using her semblance before killing them, allowing any powers they may hold to be absorbed. She has always shown a need to be extremely vague with her words. History Weapons and powers Across all forms 80 has maintained a Solar Order-like power of largely unknown function. It is likely self-altering or adaptive. Rigor Mortis has commented on the possibility that it could be a shapeshifting stand, with each form only being used once. Gray Cadence and Jellybutter Revolution ''(Invalid as of 6/13/17)' Pangloss theorized that the original Speedwagon had a stand which only activated upon death, allowing him to continue towards any goals he may have after it primarily through manipulation of other persons. If the persons under its control are dead, a second stand will manifest in their stead, and so on. It is later revealed that "death" is not a necessary condition-periods of Critical Existence Failure, attempted existence erasure, comatose states, and loss of sapience count as well. The stand's power varies based on the user's goals but is always centered around making the manipulation look as natural as possible. Referred to as Gray Cadence by Natalia and The Legacy by Bread Guy, evidence points towards the stand being a result of 80's rewriting as well. If not, 80 could be seen as a person under Gray Cadence's control, and if so, 80 could be under influence of the Four Factor. In the Welcome to MS Paint Hell canon, SPW was responsible for initiating the "Jellybutter Revolution", an experiment designed to see how popular a poorly-written character could become out of memes alone (likely initiated via exploitation of mbrfl's glitch). The "Jellybutter Revolution" was supposedly a success (requirements for it to be considered successful are unknown). Random shits